<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Author and Her Devil by Xathia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264406">The Author and Her Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia'>Xathia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, author oc - Freeform, long read, slowburn, vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caden is summoned to Devildom just before starting an immensely anticipated book tour and release for her latest novel. </p><p>She didn't apply for the programme, her publisher did, while thinking it wasn't serious about being a year-long event, and now she's going to demand that Caden comes back at her assistance. The Demons all around her help Caden out against the hostile publisher, but one sleepy Demon seems to have taken a particular interest in the author. Especially when he gets her to read him bedtime stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Author and Her Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had to be a nightmare. Caden was sure of it as she pushed her glasses up her nose and blinked at the scene before her. Her latest manuscript was tightly clutched to her chest like a prized possession. It was covered in remarks from her editor, making it irreplaceable as it sunk in that she wasn't stood in the queue at the coffee shop anymore. Instead, she was surrounded by several beautiful men who were dressed in something that reminded her of a school uniform, and the air of authority was giving her flashbacks to her days at an all-girls' boarding school. She swallowed nervously as the thought of the School Council parading through the hallways and looking for any reason to deny a non-popular girl leave for that weekend. She was frequently the ire and target of the Council since between the ages of fourteen and eighteen she worked the weekends in a bookstore around the corner from the school. She would always be escorted to and from her job by a member of staff, and she knew that the concept of working was alien to most of the girls who attended the private school. She had gotten in on a scholarship award, and her aunt was also the art teacher, but she wasn't rich by any stretch of the imagination which meant that she couldn't be popular and Caden had learnt that very early on. The School Council always made attempts to get her 'outing privileges' revoked, but the headmistress would merely dismiss their reports and ensure that Caden could attend her job as normal. The author was feeling dizzy at the flashbacks to her school days as she looked up at the broad shoulders of the redheaded male in front of her, and she could tell that he was itching to get started with his welcoming speech. </p><p>Though all his speech did was blow her brain even further into smithereens. Heaven and Hell really did exist, only they were called the Celestial Realm and Devildom, and she was standing in Devildom. Apparently, there had been an application made with her name on it, and she was chosen as one of the few Humans exchange students for this year. Caden found herself being escorted out of the giant chamber by a very sulky Leviathan, as introduced to her by Diavolo and Lucifer. She was desperately trying to get a signal on her mobile to call her publisher as they began to make their way out onto the streets of Devildom. This exchange would make her planned book tour very difficult as they plodded through the streets, the Avatar of Envy keeping to himself while ensuring that she wasn't getting lost behind him. She was about to give up on getting her phone working when it finally connected to a network outside of a stupidly large looking mansion. <br/>“Good morning, Little Reads Publications, Paula speaking-” her publisher chirped before Caden could interrupt. </p><p>“Paula! It's Caden, we have a massive problem,” she hissed, standing still in front of the railings while still trying to process what had been told to her in Diavolo's opening speech. </p><p>“We are starting that book tour next week, it's all in the contracts and agreements and we need to keep drumming up the sales,” Paula sighed, immediately losing her customer service voice at the sound of the author's voice. </p><p>“Well, someone put an application in for me to do an exchange year in the Devildom-” </p><p>“Oh! That's your issue? It sounded perfect for helping with your latest manuscript,” Paula laughed, the mood changing quicker than a chameleon's colour as Caden could feel a headache starting to form. “Is it somewhere exotic?”</p><p>“I'm in Devildom, it's not even the same Realm! You are so fired when I get back, and I am now no longer available for the next year. So, you get to cancel the Wolves of the Ocean tour, and I get to go back to school for the first time since I was eighteen!” She snapped, rubbing her temples as she hung up the phone. It was all her publisher's problem now since it was Paula who had submitted the application without talking to her. Though she was now feeling the weight of Leviathan's gaze on her as she lifted her head and looked at him. “... What? Have I done something incredibly rude?”</p><p>“That's the latest Caden Edwards' novel,” the Avatar of Envy replied, narrowing his eyes slightly at her. </p><p>To which she stuck out her hand while wearing a bright and warm smile at the Demon. “Caden Edwards, nice to meet you.”</p><p>After a brief quiz to confirm that she was the author he was thinking of, Leviathan began to gush over her previous three novels. A trilogy where the protagonist was a witch with a stranger for a companion on her journey across the Realm in an attempt to save it from being destroyed by a dragon colony. Only it turned out that the stranger was hired by a third party to ensure that all attempts at saving the land were sabotaged and their boss could sweep in to take the Realm for themselves. She smiled warmly to see someone share the love that she had for her characters and stories, it was always why she did enjoy her book tours and signings, it gave her that tangible proof that it wasn't just her who enjoyed the stories. Though Leviathan was making her blush as they entered into the House of Lamentation, the place that was to be her new home for the next year. </p><p>“Satan loves your books as well, he might not be too happy about Wolves of the Ocean being delayed,” Leviathan snorted as they stood in the entrance hall and let Caden get her bearings about where she was staying. </p><p>“Well, the book tour will be delayed for it, but publication release might be another matter altogether,” she shrugged, looking around the house. “I have all the manuscripts and the likes, but they're on my laptop and that is in the Human Realm,” she sighed, rubbing her forehead again as her anxiety started to creep in that she was entirely unprepared for the demands of being an exchange student in another world to hers. Along with managing the expectations of her editor and publishers who had put her in this mess to start with. </p><p>“Lucifer will take you back to your place to get the essentials, and then sort out storing all of your stuff that won't come down here. It's easier on everyone if you can pack clothes and essentials and bring them down with you than to replace it all for the sake of a year,” the Demon explained, tapping away furiously on his phone as he then opened the door to what Caden could see would be her room. </p><p>It felt peaceful as she ran her hand along the thick branch of the tree that was growing in the middle of it, and she already knew that she would need to get plenty of fairy lights to wrap around it and the space that the bed also took up while tucked into its enclave. She let go of the breath that she was holding in, while then realising that the desk had a lockable top draw before placing the tightly held onto manuscript in it. Walking around with it clutched to her chest meant that she was liable to lose pages with her editor's reworking on them, and that would be a nightmare to replace even if they were in the same realm. Caden could feel her phone continually buzzing and knew that it would be Paula trying to get hold of her after the bombshell about needing to cancel her appearances at the book tour, but it was Paula's problem to sort since she had been the one to submit Caden's application without her permission. She was also working on a mental list of what she would need to bring back as she rubbed the back of her neck to try and relieve the tension that was building up from her prompt arrival in Devildom. </p><p>She smiled, turning to face Leviathan as she came to terms with the fact that she was going to be here for a year. “So, what's a typical day like?”</p><p>***</p><p>Caden smiled as she was seated at the table over dinner. She had met the grumpy witch, Caitriona, who also lived at the dormitory, though she worked entirely under her own steam and shop, and apparently did as she pleased during the day. She was viewed as a healer by Demons, Angels and Humans alike, and she had shops now in each Realm though she didn't work in any of them because she didn't seem the sort to enjoy customers. Satan would normally be found in her room as well when Leviathan was able to get his brother's nose out of a book to introduce the author to the Avatar of Wrath. She understood their slight mistrust of her claim to be a well-known author, but Leviathan was soon able to assure his brother that Caden was who she claimed to be. With an ambiguous name such as Caden, then there was always a general assumption that she was a man. It made things fairly interesting when she hadn't got a Wikipedia entry and people were first meeting her. </p><p>The sixth brother was the Avatar of Gluttony. Beelzebub could eat his way out of house and home, though he was able to help Caitriona point out to Caden what was edible for a Human. Lucifer sat at the head of the table, watching over the room with his sharp eyes. She could tell that he was tired after exerting himself to help her pack up the essentials and then store the rest of her items in the Human Realm. There was a box full of manuscripts that she had steadfast refused to let Lucifer even lay a finger on and carried back through the customs, and her room in the house share had made Lucifer smile and then mention that Satan would be interested in getting to know her. Her housemates had freaked out when she said that she was leaving for a year, and Lucifer had reassured them that her rent would be covered by the programme until a housemate had been found to replace her. </p><p>Asmodeus had been very insistent about getting to know her, which had then flared up Leviathan's sin since he had 'found' her first. The Avatar of Lust seemed to enjoy the idea of tormenting his elder brother until Lucifer called for a stop to it. Then there was the second born, the greedy Mammon who was always on the search for more Grimm to spend as he cottoned onto the fact that 'well-known authors' tended to be fairly rich in his eyes. When she broke the news that she lived in a house share and not a sprawling mansion seemed to make him lose his interest. <br/>Then she met the youngest sibling, who was falling asleep at the table after eating his fill of food. His inky hair reminded her of the night-time sky, and when his gaze finally fell onto her, she could feel herself beginning to fall asleep. All of them were pretty and easily made her feel self-conscious as she tucked her cotton candy pink hair behind her ear. Her messy ponytails were meant to keep the majority of her hair out of her face as she pushed her glasses back up her nose, trying to not worry too much about her publisher still trying to get her to answer her phone. <br/>Caitriona gave her a small warning after dinner. The exchange student's room as it was known would be the place of frequent footfall. The Demon brothers would often come and interrupt whatever she was doing, and the witch advised finding a quieter spot in the mansion to work. Even better if she couldn't be found by any of them until mealtimes, then she might be able to do her work without their assistance. </p><p>That was how she ended up in the planetarium. Her latest manuscript in hand, headphones on with her new DDD synced up with her online music as she had her own coloured pens and blank paper to make ideas off. She had a table that was the right height next to the oversized chair, since Demons were bigger than Humans anyway, and she was covered by her giant fleece-lined hoodie that she had recently invested in. It looked ridiculous to run through the mansion in it, but she hadn't been cosier in anything but it. She was something of an old-fashioned writer, she liked to hash out ideas on paper first than to edit as she typed up. It meant that papers had to be tightly bound together with folders to ensure that nothing got away from her, but it was a working system. She hummed along to her music, bobbing her head before she felt something fluffy brush her face and lifted her headphones off. </p><p>“Hey!” She yelped, grateful that there weren't any cables for her to be strangled with. </p><p>Belphegor was frowning at her, his eyes only just open as she realised that the fluffy thing that had interrupted her was, in fact, his tail. Caden blinked, looking up at him in confusion. “You interrupted my nap,” he pouted. </p><p>“I didn't know you were here,” Caden huffed, stretching out to try and get her headphones back. She would evidently need to find another room so she wouldn't disturb anyone. </p><p>His tail ensured that she couldn't reach the headphones as he began to read over the manuscript in front of her. She frowned, and immediately flatten her chest over it, it was a work in progress, it wasn't ready to be released even to any of her beta readers. Though she was tormenting with the idea of completely scrapping it and starting with a new idea. </p><p>“You write stories for a living,” Belphegor said slowly, as though an idea was dawning on him. A smirk grew at a languid pace, which made him look insanely attractive but Caden was never going to admit that to anyone at all. “How about you tell me a bedtime story?” He offered, though Caden had the distinct impression it wasn't a proposal she was going to be allowed to refuse since he then promptly picked her up. Her work was left on the table as she was carried over to the pile of blankets and pillows that she had missed coming into the room. It wasn't often that she had the chance of taking a break unless enforced by something else in her diary. She didn't feel like a heavyweight for the Demon to carry her around, as she blushed at the display of strength. He lowered her to the centre of the pile and then flopped himself down. His head rested against her stomach, using her as a pillow with his arms wrapped around her. </p><p>Her mind was going a million miles an hour, as she blinked at the forwardness of the Demon. He appeared to have no boundary issues, concerned only with getting to sleep as his lilac eyes peered up at her through the white tips of his messy hair. It was cute, and it suited him, though the air of chaos and mischief surrounded him as she remembered that she had technically disturbed him, so telling him a story would likely only be fair. </p><p>Her fingers ended up stroking through his hair, weaving a tale of a princess traversing the known galaxy to find a cure for the crown prince. Her betrothed trapped in the grasp of a permanent sleep and had been since their engagement was announced. She told of her adventures, how many people she met on the way, only to be faced with failure after failure. Not that she would ever give up as she finally tried to work out her ending. The Demon was fast asleep, making Caden smile. It had been a while since she had stretched her imagination so while drifting off on the pillow pile, the warmth lull of the seventh born leaving her unable to resist. </p><p>It was a strange place when she stirred. It was warm and soft, a gentle breeze bringing in the smell of the sea as she rolled over onto her back. She wasn't alone in the bed, which was what made her open her eyes. Belphegor was sprawled out next to her, as Caden then jumped out of surprise and fell out of the bed. She groaned, rubbing her rear end to ease the throb as the Demon grumbled and the rustling of the sheets giving away that he was moving around. </p><p>“Do you have to be so noisy?” He complained, though there was no malice in his tone. </p><p>“I… I wasn't expecting to have you here,” Caden explained nervously, glancing around to see where she was. “I haven't been here for a long time,” she sighed, recalling the first worldwide book tour she had done. It had blown her brains that she was so popular that she was able to stay in the Maldives as part of it. It was the first time she could afford such trivialities that she had gone all out to get a place on its own with a bedroom on the seafront. She had done nothing for two weeks except relax, and it had been wonderful as she walked over to the door, the smell of the sea rolling in with each wave. </p><p>“Mm, this place gets a bit too warm for my liking I think,” Belphegor commented lazily, stretched out in the bed like he belonged there. </p><p>“It did get warm, but it was always pleasant to be able to dunk myself in the plunge pool in the shade outside and have fruity drinks while the sea brought in the breeze. Ridiculously expensive but worth every penny to ensure that my publisher couldn't continually harass me about my next idea and the likes,” she laughed, before turning around and dropping her weight back onto the bed. “I'm sure that's all she's done since then. I never dare book a holiday now, she's always planning my life for me. Including this exchange trip, though she thought it was just a resort and it wasn't going to be a year-long thing. I've left her to pick up the problems since she made them for me.”</p><p>“That sounds so boring. Nothing like the story you were telling me. And that one you were trying to hide from me,” he scoffed, not bothering to move over to give her any space on the bed. </p><p>“That just came into my head. I like to give female characters the ability to save themselves, doesn't always have to be a life of waiting around for someone else to save them,” she laughed softly. </p><p>“Why would anyone wait for someone to save them?” He frowned, turning on his side to look at her. </p><p>“It's a fairy-tale thing. A princess gets rescued by the prince, or at the very least a man. I used to question it all the time as a child when I was told them, and then my mother would get cross and tell me that if I didn't like the stories then I would have to write my own. She started refusing to read me fairy tales, and then I wasn't allowed to ask for stories and she started reading me her textbooks for studying for her accounting principles. I asked questions then too, but mostly about the likes of things she could actually reply to.” </p><p>His laughter made her look up at him, blinking a little in surprise. He looked very comfortable among the white sheets; his eyes barely open. Caden didn't want to admit to herself that he looked very attractive at the moment, but she couldn't stop herself staring either. His smirk told her that she had been caught staring with an expression that he could twist to his advantage before she rolled onto her front and groaned. “... How did we get here anyway?” Her voice was muffled by the sheets, as she felt the slight perspiration of her t-shirt on her back. “We were in the planetarium at the House of Lamentation last I knew.”</p><p>“We are still here. Your dream was… turbulent and disturbing mine. And I liked the look of this place in your memories, so I brought us here,” Belphegor shrugged casually, turning onto his back as he yawned widely. </p><p>“When someone else tends to dictate and run your life then it's rather easy to get very swept up in things,” Caden muttered, lifting her head to rest her cheek against the sheets. “I need to fire Paula so badly, I'm sure she makes my life so busy I don't have the time to fire her.”</p><p>“I'm sure Satan would be able to help with that,” he replied after a short pause. “In firing her at least. But don't you need a publisher to get your books out?”</p><p>“Yes, but I'd like a little less pressure. For example, not suddenly finding myself on a year-long exchange because my publisher thought it sounded fun and it couldn't possibly be a Ronseal job!”</p><p>“Ronseal job?”</p><p>“Does as it says on the tin. Meaning that the advert declaring it to be a year-long exchange is just as described. She seemed to think that it would only be a month or so despite all the information on the leaflet and application form that I was able to pull up after chatting to her,” Caden sighed.</p><p>“Mm, well, some people are like that.”</p><p>***</p><p>Caden sighed as she looked over herself in the mirror. The school jacket was something extra and not entirely to her liking as she tried to smooth the skirt down a little. She was sure that she'd get used to the whole thing in time since she was here for the next year as she played with the tie and loosened it off slightly from the top button of her shirt. A knock to her door made her realise that she couldn't put this off forever and opened her door to find Asmodeus present along with two huge suitcases and a wide grin on his face. </p><p>“I thought I'd come and help you with the drab standard of the uniform!” He beamed, pushing the suitcases in. He threw them up onto the bed, distracting Caden momentarily with the thought of how strong he must be before they were opened up to reveal various sewing kits and additions to improve her clothing. She found herself being twirled about, as he ended up cutting lengths off the blazer so that her skirt wasn't being hidden by it for starters. Then he tailored it to fit her form and flatter her instead of being buried by the excess fabric. She had to admit that he certainly knew how to make any outfit fit any person. Caden gave him a warm smile of approval and a small twirl, as he clapped his hands happily. “Much better! I couldn't have any Human of mine going around in badly fitted clothes,” he chirped, and then linked their arms together. “Breakfast time!” </p><p> The Demon brothers all stopped their conversations at the sight of Caden walking in with her arm through Asmodeus'. Though she could also feel Lucifer judging her for the modifications of the uniform as well.</p><p>“Doesn't she look delightful?” Asmodeus purred, making the author twirl in the dining room for everyone to look over his work. </p><p>“Very cute,” Belphegor smirked, and surprised the room to see that the Avatar of Sloth was actually awake. Caden could feel her blush rising up the back of her neck and cheeks at the comment from the youngest brother, as she hoped that no one else noticed and took her seat at the table. Caitriona passed her a stack of oddly coloured pancakes without looking up from the book she was reading, as Caden realised that she was going to need to learn a lot about the cuisine of Devildom. She still didn't recognise anything on the table from the last few days, they obviously didn't repeat much of anything food-wise as she began to politely tuck into the pancakes. They were surprisingly sweet, as she watched Asmodeus take a few and pile them with something that resembled fruit and syrup to make them even sweeter before Caitriona passed a small bowl of whipped cream with a nod of the head. </p><p>Asmodeus was still gushing over how cute she looked as they walked to RAD. She wasn't used to having the attention of a group of people on her as she nervously fidgeted with her hair. Normally it would be brushed haphazardly out of the way into a ponytail, which the Demon had scolded her for not taking more care of herself and styled her hair so that it was neatly arranged as a straight bob that brushed her shoulders. It probably wouldn't last the day, and she was sure that Asmodeus wouldn't be interested in doing her daily hair and makeup for much longer. Surely, she would lose his interest since her hair had a mind of its own as they walked together in a cluster. Beelzebub was eating something that resembled a giant chicken leg, while Satan was reading and walking without any effort. Mammon had to stay behind for a lecture from Lucifer, and Leviathan was busy playing a game on his phone as they walked. The multitasking amazed the author before her gaze rested on the youngest sibling. His eyes didn't look open, but he was leaning against Beelzebub’s back as though to guide him through Devildom, as they arrived on the grounds of the school. </p><p>It was there that Caden was introduced to the other exchange students who were headed up by a slightly shifty-looking individual with silvery hair. He wore a black overcoat, though he seemed intimate with Asmodeus who kissed the man on the cheek in greeting. His gaze was weighty as he looked her over before complimenting Asmodeus on his work and then moving on. Caden let out the breath she was holding as the other female in the group realised that Caden wasn't staying with the rest of them. </p><p>“What's so special about you?” She snapped, hands on her hips and turning her nose up at the author. “Staying in a house with the Avatars of Sin-”</p><p>“She was picked by Lucifer to attend. She is also Human without powers,” Solomon interrupted. “So, let us get underway with the induction, shall we?” His smile was anything but friendly to the girl, and it made Caden shiver, before a whisper in her ear nearly made her jump a mile. “Make sure you're never alone with her.” She blinked and Solomon was leading the group away, leaving Caden to wave her goodbyes to the Demon brothers and catch up with the group of students. </p><p>She learned that the other exchange students were staying in a dormitory block called 'Purgatory Hall' on the other side of Devildom, as one of the Angels took sympathy on the author for the outburst. They explained that they had all arrived with their introductions at the same time as Caden found out that she was the last one to arrive since they had been here a week to her five days. She shifted the weight of her bag, wishing that she had thought to buy something that wouldn't dig in while trying to memorise the layout of the school. They ended up in what looked like a small classroom but turned out to be Solomon's office with plenty of books on how to end up cursed it seemed from what Caden could glean of the titles before he made them all take a seat. It wasn't a busy schedule she had when she was given her timetable, which was personalised for each of them since she heard the girl who called her out for staying with the Avatar's of Sin get excited about learning Devildom magic which wasn't on her timetable. She didn't seem to share any lessons with the Angel, Elijah, who was sat next to her as they compared lessons. Nor did she with Nathaniel who was sat on her other side. The witch who had spoken out earlier was called Cordelia, and she had made fast friends with the other female witch, who was called Sukie. They both gave Caden 'mean girl' vibes, and she was definitely going to keep her distance as Solomon dismissed the rest of them with the sound of the bell. He smiled at her knowingly and made the gesture for her to take a seat opposite from him. </p><p>“What's really up with my schedule?” She asked, offering for him to see it. </p><p>“You're a well-known author across all three Realms, and in the middle of writing another book. So, it's a balance for you to experience life here, and for you to grow your ideas.”</p><p>“I don't buy that for a second,” she snorted, sitting back in her chair. “By giving me a lighter schedule, then it's almost encouraging me to explore Devildom and enjoy it maybe. So, I can write it in a positive light.”</p><p>Solomon merely smiled at her as he passed her the timetable back. “You share lessons with the brothers. I tampered with it after Cordelia had her little outburst since Lord Diavolo permitted me to do so. It's my job to ensure that all exchange students have a fruitful time here, and from the way I've seen Satan walk into walls reading your stories, then I figured that filling your timetable with magic lessons would be better spent working on the stories you're famed for.”</p><p>“... He really walked into a wall reading one of my books?”</p><p>“If he hadn't been so engrossed in it then he may have spotted he was being watched as well. Your book nearly went up in flames, but he was more furious at the wall for being in his way.”<br/>She giggled at the image, making sure to look at her timetable to see when her next lesson was and where it was. “Hopefully I won't end up lost too much this week, I don't fancy being eaten or upsetting people.”</p><p>“You smell of the Avatars of Sin, so they should know better than to eat you. Plus, you can always give me a call if you get lost, I should be able to find you easily enough via the DDD.”</p><p>***</p><p>The weekend didn't come soon enough as Caden was glad to be sleeping in past 7 am. She groaned softly, intending to roll over onto her back only to find her path blocked and hitting someone else's chest. She froze. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd shared a bed that wasn't the night in the planetarium and blinked before rubbing her eyes to make sure she was awake and not still dreaming. </p><p>A grumble from behind her, and then there was a slight shift to allow her to see who it was at least. She sighed to see the sleepy seventh born who was yawning and looking like she had just woken him up as well. </p><p>“Belphie,” she scolded half-heartedly. She had initially been calling them all by their proper names, only for the brothers to start correcting her into using the nicknames they had for some of the longer ones. </p><p>“Your dreams were disturbing me, and they stopped when I came in. And since this bed is perfectly good for sleeping on then it seemed pointless to go all the way back to my room,” he yawned and looked like he was going to go back to sleep. </p><p>“Fine, but I am getting up,” she huffed, blushing at his words that her dreams had disturbed him. Not that she understood what he meant as she grabbed some casual clothing and locked herself in her bathroom. It was small but she didn't have to share it. Most of the brothers shared a family bathroom, with Asmodeus taking up most of the cabinet space naturally. Then the twins had their own bathroom like hers since Beel spent a lot of his time working out and they didn't want him stinking out the house waiting for Asmo to finish with a bath. She washed her hair thoroughly, before remembering that the Avatar of Lust wanted to take her out and get her skin and hair type done. She had no idea how she was going to pay for such treatments, but he had refused to take no for an answer. Mammon was tagging along as well, he said it was to do with him modelling that he wanted to make sure he looked his best which no one else at the table had bought. </p><p>The yelping going off in her room brought her promptly out of her daydreaming as she threw the door open from the bathroom. Her hair was still wrapped up in a towel, but she was dressed for the day, as Mammon had pounced on Belphie who was still in her bed and was in the middle of wrestling him and jumping to conclusions as Asmo took video footage and Satan had lost interest and went back to reading the manuscript that Caden had lent him a few days prior. </p><p>“Mammon!” She yelled, bringing his attention to the fact that she was fine. “What are you doing? We discussed not breaking into my room yesterday.”</p><p>“You weren't answering your DDD,” the second born huffed, though he had the decency to look embarrassed. “I didn't want ya to miss ya spa day,” he pouted, sitting back from Belphie with his arms folded. </p><p>“I had an alarm set,” she reasoned, bending forward and towel drying her hair a little more before she began to brush it out of her face. Asmo didn't waste his time in taking her hairbrush out of her hand and gently brushing it into the style he enjoyed taming her hair to obey. </p><p>“I like the messy ponytail more,” Belphie smirked after seeing her sit still for his brother's work. “It suits her more.”</p><p> </p><p>“She looks gorgeous,” Asmo brushed off, beaming at Caden through the mirror's reflection. “But we need to get going or we will miss our slots!” The author didn't get much of a chance to pause to take her DDD as she was whisked off out of her room and down the stairs. She had to pose for the selfies on the way to the spa, smiling and angling herself as the Avatar of Lust told her to before he was busy uploading them to Devilgram with what felt like a million hashtags. Mammon caught up with them just before the building, out of breath from running all the way it seemed as Asmo then swept them into the spa. </p><p>It didn't take them long to lose Mammon either. They weren't having the same treatments as Asmo whisked Caden off to the hair salon straight away. She hadn't spent the time on doing anything but cutting her own hair when she was at home. She didn't like anything unnecessary going on with her appearance because she didn't often go anywhere. Her publishers would always ensure to send a professional team in when she was doing her book signings when her name began to gain traction, but it was never truly something that Caden had been interested in. She blushed at the fawning over her that the Demons were doing in the salon as they saw the state of her hair, carding their fingers through it and then discussing the treatment with her and Asmodeus with excitement. She also ended up getting a face mask at the same time to help the girls with their next task of finding a regime she could stick to. Caden had already warned them she wasn't big on time-consuming things, so they had to make sure it was something she could keep doing. </p><p>It was early evening by the time they left. Caden's stomach had been rumbling for the past hour or so since lunch had been fairly light in the middle of treatments. Which had meant that Asmo was teasing her about that, but she was starting to worry that she was going to eat Asmo before it got to dinner time. </p><p>Her entrance to the dining hall was met with stunned silence. She pushed her glasses up her nose out of nerves and then decided to just take her seat at the table. Satan was elbowed hard by Caitriona, and he tried to bury his nose back into the manuscript instead of gaping at Caden, but it was Belphie's expression that had her heart taking leaping somersaults since he was slack-jawed slightly before pulling his chair closer to her. He seemed to be studying her appearance before Lucifer made his arrival to the table and started the usual procession of food. </p><p>His gaze was strangely awake for the Avatar of Sloth. His lilac eyes roving over her form as she helped herself to the dishes of food that she did recognise. It was taking time, but she was starting to recognise the patterns of what she could eat. Belphie was strangely helpful for her appetite as well, which is what his brothers found weird. Normally the youngest would be eager to give the exchange student anything inedible for them like the hellfire flakes that Beel enjoyed for breakfast. He'd even stopped Caden eating some bats' wings once because of the poison they'd been dipped in. And then there was the fact that she found herself more often than not waking up with him in her bed and claiming that her dreams had been disturbing his. </p><p>***</p><p>The breeze was warm as she sat on the veranda of the beach hut, they were in her dreams again, but it was enjoyable when it did happen. Which was more frequent at the moment. Paula had been causing her plenty of stress even though she was six weeks into the year-long trip, and her publisher was now begging for her to come home so they could do the book tour. Caden didn't have a problem admitting to Satan that she was staying partially out of spite, but she was also finding herself enjoying her time in Devildom. The classes she had on the history of Devildom, law and maths she found interesting and useful for shaping her latest novel. She seemed to be just as busy as the other exchange students despite only half the classes because of her line of work. Satan was very helpful in his assistance with drafting Paula the letter that would sever their contract. He seemed to take great delight in helping her make the other woman's life a nightmare since she didn't seem to understand that she had forged Caden's signature on her application form and tied her into a legally binding contract without consent. Though Diavolo would understandably let her out of it without much thought, but that wasn't the point for Caden. Her DDD would probably have another email begging for her to reconsider when she woke up, but that wasn't the problem right now as she felt the weight of Belphie's head on her shoulder. They often ended up here in her dreams, it was peaceful as she dragged her feet through the sand, letting them soak up the imaginary warmth. </p><p>“You let her control you too much,” the Demon spoke up, a strangely determined edge to his voice as he interrupted the sound of waves breaking on the beach. “You're enjoying your life without her, but you always put stuff on hold to answer her emails and calls. She isn't your publisher anymore, and you aren't on a contract to answer to her with another book in such a tight timeframe.”</p><p>“I want her to go away,” she replied in a small voice. “I don't feel in control of anything right now. I want to enjoy my time more in Devildom.”</p><p>“If I catch you replying or answering to her then I'm going to pass your DDD to Satan and kidnap you to my bed,” he promised, making the author blink and pause in his wording. “You make an excellent pillow after all.”</p><p>Caden was still blushing when they woke up. It was more of a surprise to her if she woke up alone in her bed, though they had generally taken to sleeping in the attic room which was more comfortable for her to sleep on a bed than in the pillow pile which made up the planetarium slumber area. She automatically reached for her DDD and groaned as she saw the inevitable email icon demanding her attention. </p><p>True to his word, Belphie opened his eyes and took her DDD off her. She didn't know when or how he'd picked up her PIN for her phone, but he unlocked it and forwarded the email from Paula to Satan before deleting it from her phone and the server so she couldn't answer it. She could feel him smirking into her hair as Caden wriggled and managed to turn around to glare at him.  <br/>She knew that she wasn't a threat to any of the Demon brothers as Belphie brushed her bed hair out of her eyes. He looked so attractive when he was this close to her, even without her glasses on. He tilted her head up slightly and then kissed her. It took her by surprise, his kisses were lazy but inviting, his tongue dragging along her lip softly to tease her into his wishes. His arms pulled her in a little closer, her fingers holding onto his t-shirt as his hands lightly dragged down her back and making her shiver. Which gave him an excuse to hold her closer. She had to re-examine his kisses that they weren’t lazy, as so much as slow and thorough. He wanted to examine all of her, but he was certainly in no rush to do it. He was going to do it at his pace as his tongue began to map out her mouth. </p><p>Then her door was flung open and catching them both mid-kiss and unawares. </p><p>“Human!” Mammon was shaking his arms about in the air, followed in swiftly by Beel and Asmo. Not that anyone could quite process what they were seeing. </p><p>Asmo squealed in delight and started to take a million photos with the flash on much to everyone else's annoyance. Mammon was gaping like a fish out of water, unable to comprehend what had been interrupted while Beel was beaming brightly, and very happy that his brother had found happiness again. </p><p>Caden did not know where to look, as she buried her flaming red face into Belphie’s chest. She could feel his glare at his siblings as he reached over her to snatch the phone out of Asmo’s hands and tried to keep Caden hidden from the photos that the Avatar of Lust was currently snapping. They both knew that the fifth born had no chill when it came to ‘shipping’ people and that there would be an instant trend with an awful mashing together of their names across all the social media platforms. It would likely end up leaking to the Human Realm media of all places as well, she wouldn’t put it past one of the brothers or Demons around the Devildom to not share it on Facebook or Twitter with conspiracy theories galore. </p><p>The noise and chaos soon attracted Lucifer, especially since Mammon was still on the bed and trying to get to Caden who was pulling tightly on Belphie’s sleepwear to keep herself hidden, and the youngest brother was firmly in the middle to try and keep the Avatar of Greed from succeeding. Asmo was filming the scene and providing commentary along with many hints about what he believed to have happened between the couple, as Beel looked on in confusion about what to do since he didn’t want to hurt anyone. Lucifer told Asmo to stop filming before he picked Mammon up by the jacket and glared at Belphie. </p><p>“Just what exactly are you doing in Caden’s bed?” The firstborn asked, his tone making it evident that everyone was on thin ice for creating such a scene. </p><p>“She keeps having bad dreams because the publishers won’t leave her alone to enjoy the Devildom. They stop when I help,” the Avatar of Sloth rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Caden?” The weight of the room fell on the Human, who was steadfast refusing to loosen her grasp on Belphie’s clothing or lift her head to face the room of Demons. </p><p>“… It’s true,” she muttered, loud enough for Lucifer to hear, who then removed Mammon from hovering over her bed and planted him on his feet. </p><p>“I’ve sent the latest email to Satan and deleted it from her email so she couldn’t be replying when she woke up. She’s meant to be out of contract from them, but the publisher won’t stop,” Belphie further explained, as the aforementioned Demon entered the room with his DDD out. Satan looked surprised to see the room so busy, and that he was now the focus of Lucifer’s attention as the Avatar of Pride rounded on him to find out the situation with Caden’s former publishers and escorted everyone else out of the room in the same motion. </p><p>“Thank you,” she sighed, relaxing more into the Demon as the silence of the room started to wash over them. His hands rubbed her back as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, she felt overwhelmed by what had just happened even if his siblings did mean well as Belphie kissed the top of her head. “… Was that kiss just to calm me down? When I woke up, I mean,” she blushed as he looked down at her. </p><p>“Do you want it to mean that?” </p><p>“Belphie,” she sighed, refusing to let go of him. “You’ve been in my dreams for the past six weeks-“</p><p>His kiss was harder this time, his hand cradling the back of her head as his tongue pushed for her lips to part. She whimpered softly at how he was making her feel as they rolled onto her back, her leg linking over his while the kiss never broke. She could barely catch her breath when they did break for air. He knew how to steal it all, and she would gladly give it as his fingers stroked her hair out of her face. It told her what words didn’t, that it wasn’t just to calm her down, he did like her in that manner as they finally had to stop at the sound of Belphie’s DDD going off. <br/>Asmo had settled on a hashtag for them. #Cadphie. It was now trending over Devilgram with photos of them kissing as Belphie grumbled at being tagged. His profile was set to private which meant that most people had to request to follow him, and he had an ever-growing list of people doing so. Caden swallowed as she realised that her follower count would be through the roof, and people would likely be expecting for her to start updating with cutesy photos that were associated with new couples. She wriggled about in his arms, trying to get to her DDD despite Belphie’s best efforts. Her eyes bugged out of her sockets to spy that she had now amassed 50,000 followers, mostly due to Asmo’s publicity in Devildom before she quickly grabbed her Human realm phone to check Facebook and the likes. It hadn’t leaked to them yet, but it wouldn’t be long as she sighed and turned off her mobile again. She was content to stay wrapped up and buried in Belphie, but her bladder had other ideas as she felt the incessant urge. </p><p>The Demon reluctantly let her go, watching her with barely open eyes as she poddled to the bathroom. She splashed her face with water after relieving herself, leaning against the sink and looking at herself in the mirror. She was in disbelief that the very stupidly attractive Demon kissed her several times of his own free will and that she was managing to trend in a Realm that she didn’t even live in. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d even managed to have a date, never mind a relationship. Her mind swirled about ‘expectations’ and what you were meant to do in one as her hands gripped tightly at the sink. </p><p>“Breathe,” Belphie’s voice was the last thing she expected, and then to feel his warmth seep into her as he wrapped his arms around her and gently pried her off the sink. His hands encased hers, gently shushing her down her ear as he rocked them both side to side. The motion seemed to make her sleepy, her eyelids starting to droop a little as she focused on Belphie’s lazy heartbeat and breathing. “Good girl,” he murmured, starting to pull her out of the bathroom. He walked her steadily back to the bed before dropping his weight back onto the mattress and then pulling her down to cuddle into him. His fingers threaded through her hair, keeping her head against his chest with his cheek resting on the top of her head, letting his steady breathing do the work of calming her down. </p><p>“It’s been so long since I’ve had any kind of relationship, I got wound up in those fairy tale ideas again-“</p><p>Belphie cut her off with one of his kisses, she was starting to get the impression that it was his way of telling her that she was overthinking as her arms wrapped around him. Maybe she’d let him have his way as he pulled back and smirked knowingly at her. </p><p>***</p><p>It took a few days before Asmo would calm down seeing them together around the house. Caden also wouldn’t have put it past him that the Avatar of Lust was actively going around the house and looking for them both to fawn over them as Lucifer’s fist slammed down on the table at dinner. He didn’t even need to say Asmo’s name as the fifth-born fell silent with a pout after incessantly pestering Belphie and Caden with a string of questions that had gone unanswered. The same ones they hadn’t answered since it had been established that the pair were dating. The Avatar of Lust didn’t seem to accept that anyone could just sleep together without sex being involved, though they had stripped down to swimwear in the dream beach house on a couple of occasions that week to relax in the cool water in the shade instead of sitting on the shaded veranda. There wasn’t any pressure of moving at any pace that she wasn’t comfortable with, which stopped her overthinking and causing them both headaches. Belphie liked to take Caden to the attic room where she could work on her stories and he could fall asleep to her reading them out to him while knowing that only Beel would dare to come up and find them. She picked through the plate of what resembled lasagne on her plate, trying to figure out what vegetables and meat had been used as Caitriona and Satan appeared at the table looking very ruffled and red-cheeked. It took the heat off Caden and Belphie from Asmo. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head with the smells, as he went to latch onto the witch for the details. </p><p>Caden let out a sigh of relief, as Belphie squeezed her thigh in the reassurance that it wasn’t just her who was beginning to lose her temper with his brother, a sleepy smile on his face as they began to tuck into dinner. The entertainment for dinner was Lucifer giving Cait ‘permission’ to silence Asmo with her magic. Caden laughed softly, being shown the reminder as to why the witch didn’t need any protection and having over a thousand years of spells under her belt as well. Though she was a baby compared to Solomon from what they all knew about the Sorcerer. Asmo was definitely threatening to summon Solomon to the table to lift Cait’s magic, though it was made infinitely harder without the ability of speech as the meal was finished in relative peace. <br/>“Oh, Caden, I need to borrow you after dinner on your own,” Cait spoke up, startling the author as the dessert plates were being cleared from the table, and gave a distinctive glare at Belphie to warn him about not testing her skills. Caden nodded to the witch, before waiting for everyone to start leaving the table and looking away from them before she gave Belphie a soft kiss on the lips in reassurance. </p><p>“I’ll come and find you after,” she softly promised, her words for his ears only as he grumbled and reluctantly let her go with a pout. His lilac eyes watching her leave the dining room after the witch. </p><p>It was the first time that Caden had stepped into Caitriona’s room. The sheer size stumped her, it was as big as the house share, she was in as the witch flicked her hand and locked the door behind her for good measure. The walls were largely covered by floor to ceiling bookcases, and she even had one of the library ladders that Caden had only seen in movies. Not that she dared to touch anything, she had heard stories about this room being the most dangerous in the house even though Cerberus roamed the tombs underneath the house. Then there was a long table with crystal points circulating in mid-air over several sheets of paper, Caden assumed they were maps and she was tracking some level of activity, but she also knew that Caitriona would be liable to not sharing the information if it didn’t suit her. She had filing cabinets with labels on them, and shelves of jars of all sizes, the air was alight with magic as the witch gestured for Caden to take a seat at a table she hadn’t spotted yet, and then busied herself to find a particular book among her collection. </p><p>Caitriona was muttering to herself as she swung her weight around the ladder to make it roll between the bookcases. Caden would have been impressed if she wasn’t so fearful of being hit with any of the falling volumes that landed around her on the table before the witch was back and flicking through them at a speed Caden didn’t think was possible to read the pages at. Though it must have been possible for the witch since she found what she was looking for during the fifth book and carried it over to what looked like a chemistry workbench with vials and pots all over it. Caitriona said nothing as she focused on mixing up a potion, and then shoved the beaker at Caden with a pointed look.</p><p>“I’m guessing this is birth control?” Caden asked timidly, already blushing at the implication as she took the beaker filled with a lavender coloured liquid, and smelt strongly of flowers. <br/>“Yes, you’ll need to come back every month, so put a reminder on your DDD and I’ll charge Belphie for it. And before you ask, it’s the progression of most relationships and Demon sperm is determined, it’s the same mixture I use for myself. Humans can carry Demon babies very easily, but it’s a swift pregnancy and only tends to be around six months instead of nine and you’re more likely to feel ill effects of the Sloth man when carrying his baby,” the witch explained promptly, watching as Caden drank the whole mixture. It wasn’t the most pleasant of tastes, but if it worked then it was worth it. “Go and sleep it off, I add in a sedative to sleep while your body has the quibble with it,” she shooed her out of her room, taking the empty beaker back out of Caden’s hand after she double-checked that the reminder had been set in her DDD, and left the author standing outside her room in a slight daze. </p><p>Much to her surprise, there was a loud huff to her left, and then she was cocooned in the warmth of the youngest brother. She purred, nuzzling into his warmth as his arms slid around her waist, and then he caught her off guard as he picked her up with ease and walked off towards the attic. He refused to let her walk, after he had been listening in on the conversation between the witch and author and knew that Cait had added a sedative in for a good reason. Caden was trying to argue against it all in her drowsy state, her head resting against his shoulder as he opened the attic door. The bed was covered in pillows for them both and her favourite blankets as well, the soft plush ones that she had paid for in celebration of selling her fourth novel. She knew that she had plenty of money now sitting in her Human Realm account, which Lucifer ensured was exchanged into Grimm for her since she was too young to open a bank account down here without a parental figure as guarantor, which the eldest brother signed for without hesitation. She cooed as Belphie lowered them both into the nest they’d made, shoes being kicked off and she snuggled into his bodily warmth. Her eyes were barely open as they lay together, enjoying the peace and quiet under the magic ceiling. Belphie had changed the ceiling to match a night-time sky full of stars from the Human Realm, it always soothed Caden to see it as Belphie pulled a blanket up and over them, her eyes closing as sleep took hold of her and a soft kiss to her head reminding her that she was safe with him guarding over her and her dreams. </p><p>***</p><p>Caitriona also failed to share with Caden that there was another side effect of the potion. She was groaning and whimpering as she woke several hours later, her thighs were grinding tightly against each other to try and alleviate the burning sensation from between them. She had soaked through her clothes in sweat and had kicked the blankets off them before she managed to roll out of Belphie’s arms. She needed everything as she stripped out of her clothing without another thought, they were so heavy as she then realised that there wasn’t anything for her to change into before she felt Belphie’s skin cool against hers. The youngest Demon had been disturbed in her desertion before Caden twisted herself around in his arms, throwing hers around his neck and kissing him hard. </p><p>He seemed to know more than she did as he brought her back to the bed, his fingers sliding between her thighs and lightly stroking at her soaked folds. The Avatar of Sloth was naked, which saved her from needing to mess with any belts and buttons as he laid out beneath her, his cock rock solid against his lower stomach as Caden moaned at the sight. He was significantly bigger than any of her exes, not that she had a lot of experience with anyone as one finger slid into her. She gasped loudly, throwing her head back and clamping down on the intrusion. He seemed to know intuitively what her body craved as he steadily pumped his finger, before adding a second and then a third to prepare her for his size. His thumb teased over her clit, building her up like she was on a rollercoaster and approaching the highest peak before he pulled his fingers out of her. Caden whined in protest, whimpering, and pouting down at him until the Demon decided that he wanted a change of position. </p><p>She was laid out among all the pillows, bared for him to see it all as he lazily kissed at her neck and smirked broadly at her whines. He kept her wrists pinned to her sides, teasing her slit with brushes of his cock and making no attempt to slide into her. The way she was bucking her hips was cute to him until she managed to angle them just right, and his head slid into her core. His eyes were wide at how tight she was around him, hot and wet as he slowly sunk into her, their hips nestled against each other as Caden cooed and threw her head back into the pillow pile. Her breasts heaved with her breathing, begging for his touch as he lifted his hands from her wrists and cupped them gently. His thumbs brushed over the nipples, teasing them into peaks as she rocked her hips slightly against his. It wasn’t enough to get her off, that he knew, but it was enough to help start to stimulate him further. His hips were sliding against hers as he reluctantly let go of her breasts and slid his hands down to her hips. He needed a good hold on her as his teeth and tongue picked up where his fingers had left off, and his fingers dug into her hip bones before almost pulling all of himself out and slamming back into her. </p><p>The way her back arched was a beauty. Her breasts were pushed against his face as she begged for more, to ruin her for anyone else as the Avatar of Sloth marvelled at how badly she really wanted this. It was tempting to leave her wanting as his tail wrapped around her thigh tightly, pulling it up sharply to a 90-degree angle, and letting the Demon have the control of the situation as he fucked her senselessly. She was a wet mess, sloppy and leaking around his cock as Caden knew that the only thing she could do was rub her clit until he was done with her. Her first orgasm was cute, she thought it was her last as she spasmed around him and driving him to the edge and making him pause momentarily. She was catching her breath as Belphie started thrusting and pumping his hips again, smirking up at her from her molested breasts. Demons had impressive stamina after all and it didn’t take long for her second climax to come. Her body writhed under him, clenching and milking him for his cum, which he wasn’t going to give her yet as he then rolled them around and made her ride him as her third orgasm ripped through her. She screamed his name at that point, making him glad that the attic was in a remote part of the house. Not that he would let her stop rubbing her clit as she begged that she couldn’t cum again. </p><p>The fourth one was the one he loved, it was the one that tipped him over the edge. His talons torn her skin as he gripped her hips tightly in place, pumping her full of his cum and made his praises known that he knew Caitriona’s magic worked straight away. Caden whimpered as she collapsed forward, and then rolled to their sides while encased in Belphie’s arms, trying to catch her breath. </p><p>He kissed her temple, rubbing his hands over her back. “Feel better?” </p><p>“Y-yeah. What happened?” </p><p>“Side effect of the contraceptive, it’s a sign it’s worked. It’s why Caitriona and Satan were late to dinner.”</p><p>“Could have done with a warning,” she grumbled, nuzzling into his neck. </p><p>“Mm, she warned me. She thought it might make you not take it if you knew our first time would be with the contraceptive,” he shrugged, keeping her close. </p><p>“I really hope no one heard us,” she sighed, still feeling drowsy from the potion. </p><p>“Well, saves me making a point with bite marks.”</p><p>“Belphie!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>